1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-based method and system for manipulating electronic media such as ringtones and videos.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Mobile phones usually have a number of ringtones that are installed by a manufacturer. A user can select a ringtone from a drop-down list, and it is also sometimes possible to associate different ringtones with different incoming phone numbers.
A user may wish to download a ringtone from a remote server and store the ringtone in memory of the mobile phone. However, a mobile phone and the network that it is connected to are usually too slow and the viewing capabilities on the mobile phone are too limited for finding media on a remote server. A company that provides mobile media content for use on mobile phones will usually also have a website that is accessible from a user computer system over the Internet. The user of the mobile phone may make use of the user computer system to find listings of mobile content on the website through browsing or searching functionality built into the website, and then instruct the website to facilitate downloading of the media content to the mobile phone. A message may, for example, be sent to the mobile phone, and the message can include a link to the media content on the server.